


Nostalgia

by mountagrue



Series: untitled gangbang series [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is the Dance Commander, BDSM, Blindfolds, Boot Worship, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Collars, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Edging, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Femdom, Femslash, Gangbang, Humiliation, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Leather, Mild Painplay, Multi, Name-Calling, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), She/Her pronouns for Aziraphale, Slurs, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountagrue/pseuds/mountagrue
Summary: Being out from under Hell's thumb is fantastic, and being with Aziraphale is amazing, but sometimes Crowley misses the sexual depravity associated with certain temptations. Fortunately, Aziraphale has some ideas...





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write a completely different sub!Crowley BDSM sequel and I wound up writing a sequel to a filthy little kink meme fill I'd done, because shrug emoji. This one has quite a bit of name calling so I'ma do a list in the endnotes in case you're avoiding some slurs in particular, although frankly I would always encourage anyone who wants to read my smut but dislikes some words to use one of those find+replace browser add-ons, even if it's literally just because you think the word pussy sounds a bit silly or whatever - it's porn, not poetry, do what you like xD
> 
> Thanks to Pam and Kazeetie for looking this over!

With the blindfold on, Crowley had very little to focus on in the silent room except the cool air on her naked body, her knees pressing into the smooth floor, her exposed clit tingling in anticipation. She took measured breaths, staying in the moment, in her human skin, totally bare except for the thick leather collar around her neck. Keeping her wrists crossed behind her back, just as she'd been told.

At last the door opened and she heard an unknown number of people filing in, a low rhubarb of male voices, the occasional chuckle. She shivered, newly aware of her nakedness, her open thighs, her heavy breasts, nipples perky in the cool air.

"Gentlemen, your attention."

The murmuring stopped short, replaced by the crisp sound of Aziraphale's high heels tapping the floor as she came closer, circling behind Crowley's back.

"Her safeword is apple. I will be checking in periodically to make sure she's having fun; you will not. Unless and until you hear the word apple, this…"

Aziraphale yanked Crowley's head back by the hair, exposing her throat, and reached down to twist one nipple cruelly.

"..is nothing but a blow-up doll for you to play with. She has no name except slut, whore, cunt and so on and so forth. She has no will; her desires are immaterial. She is not a person, she is a set of holes for you to use. Do you understand?"

A chorus of yes-ma'ams rang out. Crowley gulped and pressed her head back lightly against Aziraphale's knuckles. She got a subtle thumb-stroke behind the ear in return.

"Then you may proceed. Come where you like - in fact I thoroughly encourage you to get her as filthy as possible. Here's a marker to tally up how you've had her. If I want to see her humiliated in any particular way, I shall instruct you."

Fuck, she was so wet already. Aziraphale's dirty talk skills had been one of the greatest surprises when they'd first started… Doing what they were doing. The filthiest phrases came out of that perfect mouth as though the angel was ordering dessert at the Ritz. Someday Crowley was going to get off to that voice alone. But not today.

Today she could sense body heat from several men approaching her. One close against her back, kneeling? Yes, there were hands reaching around to fondle her breasts now, and hot breath on her ear as the man said, "What shall we do with our new toy, then, lads?"

Another voice, from above: "Whatever we want, looks like." A tug on her collar as he examined the tag hanging off it. "See what it says here? 'Use me.'" 

The first man chuckled, releasing one breast to slide a hand between Crowley's legs and stroke up and down her slit, gathering moisture on his fingers. Then he brought his hand back up and shoved those fingers straight into Crowley's mouth, forcing her own taste onto her tongue and then further back, making her gag. She didn't always choose to have a gag reflex, but a little bodily unpleasantness was part of the point here, helped to set the tone, so she coughed and started to struggle a little, grabbing at his forearm with both hands.

"A little fight in you after all, cunt?" He said in tones of mild amusement, pulling his fingers out of her mouth to lock her wrists down. "Give me a hand here, lads, don't just stand there."

More footsteps approached, surrounding her, more heavy breathing. More hands grabbed at her wrists and pulled her arms out to either side, leaving her exposed and defenceless. She heard a belt unbuckling behind her and felt the hot slide of a cock between her thighs, rubbing up and down her slit at a leisurely pace. It felt huge and she licked her lips, anticipating it stretching her open. More cocks thrust into her palms, the men holding her arms curving her fingers around their erections to make basic facsimiles of holes to fuck. The man in front of her had stepped forward and grabbed her collar with one hand, the other levering her jaw open, and soon after there was another cock pushing into her mouth. A few thrusts along her tongue and then he took hold of her hair with both hands and started to shove it into her throat, making her choke and gag again. Once he was all the way in, her nose pressed against his belly, he stayed there long enough to draw a line on her forehead with the marker while her body struggled for oxygen like she needed it. And still the man behind her only stroked her increasingly wet pussy with his long, hard cock, like he wasn't in a hurry, like he had all day to use her as he liked.

"Can't make your mind up, Simon?" Aziraphale's voice again, from somewhere, sounding relaxed and amused. "Pick a hole, any hole. Her pussy is top notch, but there's certainly something to be said for staying out of it until she begs."

Behind Crowley, Simon chuckled in a deep bass. "I'm just enjoying the anticipation, Mistress. I think your slut is enjoying it too, judging by how that cunt of hers is drooling all over my prick."

"I told you, what she enjoys is none of your business," Aziraphale snapped. "You're here to use her mercilessly, so get to it."

"Aye aye, Mistress," Simon said, and abruptly tightened his grip on Crowley's hips before standing up, hauling her onto her feet and plunging his cock deep inside her pussy.

Crowley screamed around the cock in her mouth as she was split open by that mammoth erection, bent over at the waist with nothing to balance her but the cocks inside her and the hands squeezing her hips and wrists.

"Oh, yes, that's more like it," Aziraphale said as the men rocked Crowley's limp body back and forth between them, fucking into her throat and cunt and hands with no regard for her comfort. Fuck, she was so turned on. 

The man fucking her throat started to come, filling her mouth with it as he withdrew to thrust against her cheeks and neck, covering her face in hot, sticky fluid. Then he stepped back, releasing her hair, and for a moment Crowley hung almost upside down from Simon's cock. He didn't miss a beat, his implacable hands on her hips pulling her back into his thrusts as he fucked her cunt at a punishing pace. Then another man was in front of her, hauling her up by the collar to shove his cock down her throat as she moaned and whimpered, tears spilling down her face. It was actually lovely to let go like this, not having to worry about lining up the dominos. Aziraphale had these men well in hand, they didn't need tempting at all, and Crowley could just let it all happen.

Here was Aziraphale again, in fact, high heels clicking as she strode up to Crowley from wherever she'd been reclining to watch her lover's ravishment. 

"You take it so well, darling." Her voice rang out over the grunts and moans and flesh noises. "It's like you were made for this, made to take cock by the dozen. Do you want to come?"

"Hrgh," said Crowley, a little sardonically.

Aziraphale giggled. "Well, if you can still manage that tone you're not nearly desperate enough for it. Simon, if you're close, you may come inside her. Otherwise pull out now."

Simon grumbled but stopped fucking her, leaving one hand on her hip as he stepped back. Suddenly she felt Aziraphale's unmistakable fingers on her clit and her arsehole, lubed up from somewhere. Crowley moaned around the cock in her throat as Aziraphale opened her up with business-like strokes, teasing her clit just enough to bring her right to the brink - and then pinched it hard enough to kill the orgasm. Crowley whimpered.

"Right," said Aziraphale. "Now, Simon, you sit there - Freddie, pull out of her throat for a moment, I have a vision."

"Oh, well, if you have a _vision_," said Crowley as soon as her mouth was free. 

Freddie slapped her across the face. "Your mistress was very clear that sluts don't get opinions in this room."

"Thank you, Freddie," Aziraphale trilled smugly. "Just for that, you can be the first to come in her pussy. All right, you two, pick her up for me."

Anonymous hands lifted her by the thighs and shoulders and carried her somewhere. She had no idea where until they started to lower her down and she felt the firm push of a cockhead against her minimally prepped arsehole. Oh, shit, was it Simon? He'd been enough of a stretch for her dripping pussy - oh fuck, it was. She panted and whimpered as the men deposited her in Simon's lap, his cock a huge intrusion in her arse.

"Perfect," purred Aziraphale. "Now, you sit there and hold her legs open - yes, just like that. And the rest of you form an orderly queue behind Freddie. I want that cunt filled up with as much come as you can manage, if you please."

"Oh, fuck," Crowley groaned, earning herself another slap across the face. Her ears were still ringing when Freddie's cock slid inside her. He wasted no time at all, hammering hard and fast at her exposed pussy for less than a minute before he groaned and shoved deep inside one more time and stilled. She could feel his cock pulsing hot come into her and she wriggled fruitlessly to try and get some friction.

"None of that now," said Aziraphale. "You'll come when I'm good and ready."

Freddie chuckled and pulled out. "You want me to slap her around a little more for that, mistress?" he asked, as he leaned down to start a new tally on her thigh.

"Oh, yes, I rather do," said Aziraphale. "Give her tits a few hard spanks, will you?"

"My pleasure," said Freddie, and delivered two ringing blows directly on Crowley's nipples that made her howl.

Then there was another cock slipping inside her, and another, and another, each accompanied by the cool wet stroke of the marker on her thigh, quantifying her degradation. Some men became impatient and stepped up on what was presumably a bench Simon was sitting on so they could fuck her mouth again - more tallies on her forehead, more come on her face and tits when it didn't go down her throat. Others stood around watching while they waited their turns, laughing and commenting to each other on how she was taking it, how her tits were jiggling, what a filthy slut she was. Occasionally she felt the marker somewhere on her body for longer - presumably writing words to the same effect.

Aziraphale paused the action a few times when she sensed Crowley's orgasm approaching, delivering pain until Crowley came down a little - either with her own hands or by proxy, telling one of the men where to pinch and slap and bite. Then the fucking continued, until she could feel their come sliding out of her cunt whenever they stopped, until she was a whimpering mess. Eventually Simon shot off in her arse, but Aziraphale just marked a tally on Crowley's left buttock and swapped him out for another man to hold her impaled on his cock while the others took their turns. With the blindfold on, she still wasn't sure how many there were, how long this might go on for. Would Aziraphale let her come after they all had? Or did she have more torture planned beforehand?

Crowley was floating in a timeless haze of lust where every moment felt like an orgasm waiting to happen, just teetering perpetually on the brink, when Aziraphale said, "Right, lads, take a break, clean yourselves up a little. There's refreshments in the next room. I'll take care of our whore for a while."

She was manhandled some more until she found herself kneeling in front of Aziraphale, who gently eased the blindfold up into the mess of Crowley's hair. After so long in darkness, it was like looking at the sun - all her angel's creamy skin, big lovely breasts barely contained by a white leather corset, with matching thigh-high boots and choker. She had clearly been touching herself as she watched Crowley being used - her clit was hard and sticking out between her pussy lips, which gleamed with slick. Crowley licked her lips.

"Do you want to put your mouth on me, my darling slut?" Aziraphale said fondly.

"Please," Crowley croaked.

Aziraphale pursed her lips mockingly. “I don’t know, you’re such a mess! Oh, just look at yourself, dear.”

Crowley looked down at her naked body and shivered as she took in what was, indeed, quite a mess. The collar Aziraphale had put on her was the white one, to match her own outfit. Beneath it, she was covered in fresh marks and bruises, smeared with come all down her front with more dripping out of her cunt to run down her thighs. There was smudged marker all over her - her left tit said SLUT and her right tit said WHORE, while her belly said FUCKHOLE and INSERT COCK HERE with an arrow pointing down to her used, swollen pussy. Her right thigh had a tally on it showing eight men had fucked her cunt, and the left thigh read CUMRAG and COCKSLAVE and SLUT again, although Crowley was too on-edge to be snarky about that.

“Oh yes,” purred Aziraphale. “Don’t get me wrong, my sweet strumpet, you look simply fantastic when you’re this debauched. I love how red your cunt is, it’s almost like it’s embarrassed about how many cocks it’s just taken. I would very much enjoy letting you rub off against my boot while you bury your face in my pussy, but whatever will I do if you get your filth all over my nice clean leather?”

“I’ll clean it up, I’ll lick it all off, I promise,” Crowley said desperately. 

Aziraphale smiled a wide, predatory smile and said, “That will do nicely, my love. Come here, then.”

With a groan of relief, Crowley shuffled forward on her knees between Aziraphale’s spread legs and dove in, putting her lips around that pretty, swollen clit and starting to suck. She’d been on the edge so long she really was more desperate to touch her wife than to come, but when Aziraphale leaned back with a sigh and pushed one leather-clad shin between Crowley’s legs it was like being struck by lightning. She mewled into Aziraphale’s pussy and clumsily humped her leg as she licked and sucked, rubbing her own bruised clit up and down the smooth leather without any care for the bumps and cold metal of the buckles.

“Just like that,” Aziraphale panted. “Oh, your lovely, naughty mouth, I’m going to come already, watching you take it like that set me on _fire_, oh, Crowley!”

Crowley whined and kept licking - Aziraphale was good for at least two like this - and kept pushing against Aziraphale’s boot, too, rubbing her entire pussy up and down it, she was so close-

“Do you want to come, darling?” Aziraphale panted.

“Please,” Crowley moaned around her clit.

“Be - careful what you - wish for,” Aziraphale said, shuddering as she started to peak once more. “You’re going to keep on getting it, oh!”

Then she twisted her hips and brought the pointed toe of her boot up to Crowley’s crotch, pushing it shallowly inside her, buckles bumping against her clit, and that was it. Crowley screamed and shuddered and writhed at her angel’s feet, clutching her thighs.

“Beautiful,” Aziraphale murmured, and bent down to replace Crowley’s blindfold over her eyes as the men began to filter back into the room. "Now get licking, whore," she added with a smirk, dragging Crowley's head down to her boot by the collar.

Crowley whimpered and complied. She couldn't see where the filth was, so she was going to have to lick Aziraphale's boot all over, chasing the bitter taste of semen until it was all gone.

Suddenly she felt hands on her arse, holding her cheeks open to expose her hole. "If you don't mind, Mistress," said a cheerful male voice, "I'm going to fuck your whore in the arse now."

"Go right ahead," Aziraphale said smugly. "It's probably still nice and tight, unlike her cunt, isn't it?"

The man behind her wasted no time, pushing all the way into her arsehole with a low groan. "That's right, Mistress," he grunted, shifting back and forth inside her minutely. "I think we're going to have to take that pussy two at a time from now on. No fun otherwise, we've made it all loose and sloppy."

Crowley moaned into the warm leather of Aziraphale's boot, tongue wrapped around a buckle, as her cunt clenched down at the thought of two cocks filling it. The man in her arse chuckled and gave her a spank, then started to fuck her in long, smooth strokes, reaching out to grab hold of the collar and pull her back onto his cock by it.

Aziraphale laughed too. "That's a fantastic idea, but I do believe I can think of a few ways to tighten it up for you. This slut just couldn't hold out without an orgasm while you were gone, did you know?"

"Doesn't bother me," gasped the man. "I know she likes taking it, she can come or not as she likes."

"Oh, but it's not about what she likes," Aziraphale purred. "No, no, now that we've broken the seal I'm going to insist she comes until she absolutely can't stand it anymore, and then a few more times after that. In fact…"

Crowley felt the boot under her tongue shift as Aziraphale leaned sideways. Then there was a click and a quiet buzzing sound. Aziraphale leaned forward again, far enough to rest her breasts on Crowley's back, which meant she was reaching under… oh shit. She was pressing a wide, curved vibrator to Crowley's clit, probably one of the wands with the long handle, the ones that could make either of them come in a minute flat. Like this, only one orgasm in after what had felt like hours of edging, with a cock plowing her arse and the taste of her own filth on her tongue and the collar constricting her breathing rhythmically and Aziraphale's nipples brushing her skin softly from above as she expertly maneuvered the toy… Crowley started coming almost immediately. The man fucking her must have felt the contractions, because he sped up his thrusts and groaned as he filled up her arse with come. He gave her another few spanks as he pulled out, then added to the tally on her arse cheek.

"Who's up next?" trilled Aziraphale, not letting up with the vibrator at all. "As you can see, someone's sloppy cunt managed to leak all your come onto my boot. She'll be on all fours cleaning it up for a while, so do take the opportunity to use her arsehole thoroughly."

"Yes, ma'am," someone said, grabbing Crowley by the hips.

She came again as he pushed into her. There followed an increasingly blurry period of licking, squirming, coming and being fucked. By the time both Crowley and Aziraphale were satisfied with the state of the boot, her clit ached and she felt as though her arse was leaking even more come than her pussy. Aziraphale stood up, which was a welcome respite from the vibrator, and placed her freshly clean boot in the middle of Crowley's back. 

"Face down, arse up, please," she instructed, and then pushed Crowley down before she could lower herself.

She lay there with her cheek pressed to the floor as somebody finished fucking her. As he pulled out, she felt Aziraphale's slim fingers on her hip and shivered as the cool tip of a metal plug slid into her, keeping all that come inside.

"Well, boys," said Aziraphale. "We've given her cunt a little break, so now let's see how much cock we can stuff into it at once, shall we? If you've just had her arse and you think you can get it up again, be a dear and pop out to clean up. In the meantime, you and you, over here, please."

Crowley groaned. Was she going to have to stand up for this? Her legs were absolute jelly.

But of course, Aziraphale thought of everything. Crowley was hoisted up by two pairs of hands and manhandled into position between two men, back braced against a broad chest and knees hooked over someone's elbows. She let her head loll back onto one of their shoulders as they started to lower her onto their cocks, thinking this really was the height of decadence - and she'd hung out with Marie Antoinette, so that was saying something.

"Oh dear, how could I forget?" Aziraphale murmured.

There was another click, and the plug in her arse started to vibrate.

"Oh fuck oh shit I _can't_," Crowley groaned.

"What did that helpful young man say about opinions, dear?" Aziraphale tutted.

"Sluts… don't get any," Crowley gasped as the men sandwiching her began to thrust in and out of her straining pussy. The one behind her was roughly massaging her tits with both hands, while the one in front held her up by way of a firm hold on her arse cheeks, occasionally slipping a finger over to push at the base of the vibrating plug.

"That's right," Aziraphale cooed. "Which means you don't get to decide you can't. I want to see you come on those cocks like the horny slut you are, and you know I get what I want."

"Fuck, fuck, please," Crowley whimpered.

"Of course," said Aziraphale, and reached out to vibrate Crowley's clit again. It wasn't quite the same rhythm as the vibe in her arse, but the two sensations seemed to spiral around each other in counterpoint to the feeling of two cocks pounding into her, building higher and higher. Before she knew it she was tumbling down the crest of another orgasm, tossing her head and crying as it just kept going and going. 

By the time Aziraphale decided that Crowley had had enough, six cocks and at least five orgasms later, Crowley was certain she wasn't going to be able to move a muscle for weeks. She found herself lying on a long futon with her head pillowed on Aziraphale's ample thighs as the angel stroked her hair and farewelled the men who'd participated in the scene. As soon as they were all gone, Aziraphale pulled off the blindfold and leaned down to kiss Crowley's forehead.

"There you are, my love," she whispered. "It's good to see your eyes again. How are you feeling?"

Crowley groaned happily. "Completely fucked out, angel. You've outdone yourself."

Aziraphale looked extremely pleased with herself. "So it was all right, compared to what you used to do before?"

Crowley expended a huge amount of effort to lift an arm and caress her wife's face with one hand. "Sweetheart," she whispered. "It was better. Of course it was better, angel. You were there."

**Author's Note:**

> Name-calling warning list: slut, whore, cunt, toy, fuckhole, cockslave, cumrag, strumpet.
> 
> PS: my favourite typo while writing this fic was "sluts don't get onions"


End file.
